


The Deducing John

by Everything_Fangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Fangirl/pseuds/Everything_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is starting to get distracted by John and is now acting strange.<br/>John is beginning to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing fanfiction and any feedback would be much appreciated(:

Although he didn't know why, Sherlock found his flat-mate, John Watson to be surprisingly interesting. Maybe it was the way John stared and smiled at Sherlock when he deduced things. Or maybe it was that because John had been around Sherlock for so long, John had begun to not just see but, observe more. Whatever the reason was it needed to stop. John was becoming more and more distracting as each day passed. That simple, crooked smile was completely mesmerizing. Every time John would deduce something, even the smallest thing, Sherlock would get butterflies in his stomach. He could only imagine what it would be like to go back and meet John the way he is now. Have John deduce Sherlock's every move. Sherlock felt what seemed to be his stomach flipping at the thought and a shiver run up his spine. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Everything alright, mate?" John asked while walking towards the stove to make his morning tea, still wearing nothing but his dark, silky robe that barely fell to the top of his knees. John's hair was pushed up in the back meaning he slept on his back last night.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Fine." Sherlock coughed out while turning his attention back to his petri dish (or trying to anyway).

"Are you sure? You look like you're about to explode." John giggled while having his back turned. Giving Sherlock the perfect view of his nice, round--

"Biscuits?" John asked while turning on his heel. Sherlock Jumped back nearly knocking over one of the bottles of toxic liquids he had sitting on the table.

"Uh, no, no thanks, um, John, thank you." Sherlock babbles as he collects himself, exits the room, and shuffles to his bedroom.

What was that about? John thought to himself. Sherlock had been acting really strange lately, well, more strange than usual. “Hmm.” John just shrugged it off and went about his day like he normally does. Morning tea and biscuits, morning shower, work at the clinic, then back home. All the while, He couldn’t get what happened with Sherlock that morning out of his mind. Why did he jump when I turned around? John thought the whole walk home and eventually came up with a conclusion. He smiled to himself and softly spoke aloud. “Oh, this will be fun.”

As soon as he arrived at 221B Baker Street , he opened the door to their flat and saw the strangest yet, sweetest thing, he has ever seen. Sherlock, laying sideways in John’s chair with his curly black hair laying on one of the arms and his feet flopped across the other, sound asleep. Little did John know, Sherlock did this every night John went to work and was usually awake when John got home but, he was home early tonight.

Sherlock lept out of the chair when he heard the door click shut.   
“AH! John! What are you doing here?!” Sherlock stutters as he finds his balance.

“Um, I got off early. We were having a slow day.” John looked at Sherlock with curiosity filling his eyes. Just like the first time they met in the lab with Molly. John thought, still thinks, that Sherlock is brilliant. Even if he was strange. Sherlock is absolutely brilliant.   
John stared at Sherlock and smiled, “Did you have a nice nap?” God, that smile drove Sherlock up the wall.

“Yeah, sorry, I was just really tired and your chair was… closest I guess.” Sherlock nervously ran his fingers through is curly hair. “It won’t happen again.”

John slowly glided across the floor until he was right in front of Sherlock. Although he was taller than John by what seemed to be a foot, Sherlock still felt like he was only and inch taller in John’s presence at that moment. 

“I’m not stupid, you know.” John’s voice seemed to have caused Sherlock’s body to shudder and his breath to catch.

“I know that, John.” Sherlock’s voice seemed to drop an octave when he spoke.

“Then why do you act as if I don’t see what you’re feeling?” John walked behind him and Sherlock had gone completely still. 

“I don’t know what you mean, John.” Sherlock turned his head slowly to the right as John traced his finger from the top of Sherlock’s neck to the small of his back. Sherlock’s breath had become sharp and shallow.

“Oh, yes you do, Sherlock. I can see the way you look at me. I can feel your eyes on me when I have my back turned.” Sherlock could hear the smirk on Johns face as he spoke.   
Sherlock cleared his throat and asked, “Well, now that you have me all figured out, what are you going to do about it?”

“Hmm,” John continued to circle around Sherlock as he thought, “I don’t have it all figured out, but, I will, and once I do, I’ll let you know how I feel about it.” John winks as he walks to the kitchen to start dinner and Sherlock can finally catch his breath.


	2. The Deducing John: Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner that night both Sherlock and John went to bed like normal. No one brought up what happened between them earlier, during dinner. They sat in front of the fire place in silence, John reading the paper while he ate and Sherlock nervously playing with his food, and looking at his phone. Sometimes sneaking a small, short glance at John.

After dinner that night both Sherlock and John went to bed like normal. No one brought up what happened between them earlier, during dinner. They sat in front of the fire place in silence, John reading the paper while he ate and Sherlock nervously playing with his food, and looking at his phone. Sometimes sneaking a small, short glance at John.  
Sherlock couldn’t sleep at all because of John. Usually Sherlock could shut off his mind to sleep at least an hour or two but, not tonight. What John had said, what he did! Sherlock closed his eyes as he felt a cold shiver run down the line that John’s finger had traced. Everyone had always guessed that there had been something going on between him and John. Even John asked him on their first night out if he had a boyfriend… Could that have been a sign of interest? Sherlock knew that he was definitely not going to sleep tonight.

The next day, Lestrade had texted Sherlock about a case but it was dreadfully dull. Sherlock had solved it without even leaving the flat. John called his boss/ex-girlfriend. Sarah, right in front of Sherlock and said that he was too sick to come into work today. Sherlock immediately straightened up.

“What?” John asked still looking at his phone. 

“Why did you do that? You are perfectly healthy.” Sherlock had gotten extremely curious now that John was smiling at him again.

“Well, I needed an excuse.” John rubbed the back of his neck. Sherlock could tell that he was nervous but, why? “I made us reservations for later.”

“For what, John?” Sherlock was confused and excited. Why was John nervous?

“It’s a surprise.” John smiled at Sherlock and then dashed upstairs and locked himself in his room, leaving Sherlock dazed and confused in his chair.

“OH! And wear your purple shirt!” John called down the stairs.

“Why?”

“because, you look hot in it…” John didn’t really shout that time but Sherlock could still hear it.

“Um, okay? When are these reservations of yours, John?” Sherlock couldn’t help but grin wildly to himself.

“In about half an hour. So, go get ready.” And at that, Sherlock lept out of his chair and darted towards his room in search of a dark, silky, purple, button up shirt.

\--- --- --- --- --- ---

John wouldn’t tell Sherlock where they were going. He only kept saying:  
“It’s the fanciest place we will ever go to together.”

And that made Sherlock even more excited/nervous. He loved dressing nice and going out and he could tell that John knew that. He was trying to hide the excitement when the taxi driver tells them that they were there.

The name of the restaurant was in French. Normally, Sherlock could read and speak French but, right now, he was too focused on how nice John looked in a Tux to even bother trying to read the name.

“Have you ever been here before?” John asked softly as he smiled down at his shoes.

“Um, no, I don’t think so.” Sherlock spoke as they entered the tall building.

Once they were seated and served, they started talking. Sherlock wasn’t very good at “small talk” but, everything was different with John. Everything that Sherlock disliked about people, them thinking out loud or just talking, Sherlock felt like he enjoyed John. He loves the sound of John’s voice when he explains things. He likes the way John’s mouth moved when he said certain words, like, “obviously” or phrases like, “Can’t you see?” Oh, John has been around Sherlock for way too long. Sherlock giggled to himself.

“What?” John asked while sipping red wine. 

Sherlock looked up, “hm? Oh. Just thinking.” Sherlock smiled and took a small drink of wine.

“About what?” John started to lean forwards with his arms crossed on the table. The small candle flame lighting up his face, making his skin look darker and his eyes shine brighter.

“Oh, nothing,” Sherlock leaned forward as well, “Just, I’m surprised that you observe so much.”

“Oh, yeah, about that,” John had a shy smile and shifted in his seat, “I don’t want things to get uncomfortable and awkward between us, Sherlock, but, I can’t help but notice some of the things that you do, whether they be subconsciously or intentional.” John stared at his wine glass with a dazed look. 

Sherlock broke the small silence, “I don’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable, John.” Sherlock was completely lost. Was John upset?

“Oh, no, Sherlock. You don’t make me uncomfortable. I promise.” John gave Sherlock a worried smile.

“Oh, okay?” Sherlock was still confused but, he felt a heavy weight lift off of his shoulders.

John scanned Sherlock. His eyes seemed to have traced his entire outline. John smiled. “Sherlock, I have something to ask you. It might be obvious to you but, I need a straight up answer. It will help me determine where this night is headed.” Sherlock felt his heart jump into his throat. “Sherlock… Do you fancy me?” John quickly lowered his head and blushed.

Sherlock looked up and grinned. He reached across the table and placed his hand over John’s. “Of course I do, John.”

John smiled to himself and spoke softly, looking down at Sherlock’s hand on his, “I fancy you, too Sherlock.”

Sherlock was the one blushing now. “So, um, what do you want to do about it?”

John was really nervous. “Well, Sherlock,“ John finally looked into Sherlock’s eyes, “I would very much like to be your boyfriend.”

Sherlock couldn’t help but let his smile grow bigger. “I would like that, too John.”

Their night had gone perfectly. On the walk home from dinner, John had decided to try to hold Sherlock’s hand. Sherlock looked down and watched as their fingers fit together perfectly. They entered their flat with a strange, new, calming silence. They took their coats off and hung them and Sherlock felt a hand on his back and stilled.

“Sherlock,” John’s voice was a lot lower and raspier now, “I would very much like to kiss you.”

Sherlock turned around and leaned into John’s embrace and pressed their lips together. He smiled and spoke, “I enjoy this.”

John looked with enough cockiness in his expression and said, so low that it felt like his voice was all around Sherlock at once, “I know.”  
-The End-


End file.
